


Blue

by KatTheGracefulKlutz



Series: But the Color Burns so Bright [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: 6x10, Angst, Blue Boi Sad Hours, F/M, Nya's death, Romance, The Way Back, Tragedy, oof, poor jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheGracefulKlutz/pseuds/KatTheGracefulKlutz
Summary: His world is made of teardrops and heartbreak.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Wazzup it's me again
> 
> Get ready for some Blue Boi Sad Hours

Only one wish. He needs to say it, to wish Nadakhan wasn’t a dijn. But then—“Jay…”

Nya. No, no no no.

He rushes to her, holds her in his arms. This isn’t happening. This  _ isn’t _ happening. It can’t be. After everything, after all he did to  _ save _ her—

“Only one wish, Jay. What a dilemma.”

He can’t think enough to do more than hold Nya just a bit closer. His world is made of teardrops and heartbreak. 

Nya wants him to let her die. He  _ can’t _ . Just the thought of it fills him with so much grief that for a moment he can barely breathe. Nya is  _ dying _ and he has no time to panic, no time to process. He needs to  _ do _ something.

“Guess it’s true…” Nya says, so obviously struggling to get the words out. “The greatest love stories do always end in tragedy…”

And then she falls limp in his arms. She’s dead. Nya is dead.

He couldn’t save her. He  _ failed _ . How could he live with this? How could he face his friends? How could he face  _ himself _ ? He’d let the love of his life  _ die _ , because he wasn’t good enough.

“I wish you had taken my hand,” he whispers to her, as if she could hear. As if her heart is still beating. “And no one ever found that teapot in the first place.” He doesn’t even realize he said the magic words. Doesn’t care, really. Nadakhan is too far away to hear him, anyway.

Something clatters on the ground, and then… “Your wish… is yours… to keep…”

No. He didn’t… did he? Had he really?

His head spins, and for a moment, he has to close his eyes. He feels like he’s watching everything,  _ everything  _ that had happened, but in reverse. Everything is going too fast, it’s all coming together into a colorful blur. Maybe he’s seeing things, but the blur looks a little blue tinted.

Is this what it means to watch your life flash before your eyes? Is he dying? 

When he opens his eyes again, they’re back on the rooftop. He’s alive.  _ Nya _ is alive. Ninjago is safe.

He had managed to reverse his mistakes, and nobody would remember. That doesn’t make the heartbreak any less real.


End file.
